


Crashing Eddie.exe

by LiberatedPuppeteer



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Eddie Brock, Deep Throating, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Established Relationship, Girls plotting, M/M, Multi, Other, Peter Parker is a Mess, Smut, Stan Lee Cameo, Threesome - M/M/Other, Top Peter Parker, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, You Have Been Warned, human disaster everyone, ymmv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberatedPuppeteer/pseuds/LiberatedPuppeteer
Summary: Eddie had some good things happen to him.Peter has no idea how to celebrate things because let's face it: he's an absolute moron. And V? V has no idea what do to because it hasn't figured out humans yet. So... the two go for help.Probably wasn't the best idea but that depends on who you ask.
Relationships: Anne Weying/Rebecca Underwood, Eddie Brock/Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Crashing Eddie.exe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitausuret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for Kit whom I've come to appreciate as an amazing friend. Thanks to them (and Rot and the others in the discord server love you all!) I've rediscovered my love for good Marvel and Spidey. So here's some smut to celebrate a friend's birthday!
> 
> YMMV. I'll always appreciate feedback!
> 
> Side note: Not set in any multiverse that has been established in the comics. Just a general wholesome threesome smut!
> 
> Enjoy!

Peter Parker was a dope. In love. 

Was it mentioned that he was an _idiot_? No? Well he is, probably one of the biggest idiots/screw ups in this universe. Probably should trademark that alongside Spider-Man so he can get paid for it or was that copyright? Who knows…

Scratch that. One person would know and that person is but one of his loves. He currently has a list that goes like this: Bed. Science. Wheat cakes. Aunt May… 

And then V and Eddie Brock shared the top slot. Those two were some of the most important people in his life. If his aunt was killed, he would be throwing cars and issuing death threats but if _they_ were… Heaven and Hell better help the poor soul that incited his wrath at that point. 

So that should give one an inkling to the love he has for those two. Which was why today he felt his self confidence plummet all the way to the sidewalk. 

Eddie got promoted to Chief Editor of the Globe. It’s steady and the wage is $83 an hour so Pete could go full time Spidey and they’d be alright… not that he wants to. He would rather keep working as a scientist… Harry offered him a job at Alchemax as part of their Think Tank. Anyway losing focus here…

Point is Pete wants to do something special for Eddie to celebrate but celebrating to him is a romantic date and sex or a nice dinner and sex… He’s a very horny idiot, ok? Don’t judge.

So he decided to enlist some help in the art of treating one Edward Brock right for occasions such as this. At Harry’s coffee shop, he runs it part time when he’s not helping Liz dismantle OsCorp (which he does with glee). 

He tries to be discreet, wants this to be a surprise and all but…

“There you are Parker! Get over here!” 

Shit. (Sorry Aunt May)

He smiles at his accomplices, Anne and Rebecca. They started dating a while ago and when he asked _one_ he got **_both_ **. It looks like both are way too eager for this little exchange. 

“H-Hey!” He sits across from them and asks for water. “So… how are-”

“Oh shush.” Anne smiles. “We know why you’re here. Something good happened to Eddie and you want to treat him right, _right_?”

He doesn’t answer but the flush he’s sporting does the answering for him. It only deepens when they laugh and he’s reminded of the faustian deal trope Harry talks about from time to time. “Yeah… look can you get tell me what you know about Eddie?” If not he’ll run. Like right now. 

He’s grateful for the cold weather in the sense he can smuggle V in his jacket and the symbiote can be supportive. The symbiote twines around his hand and prevents Peter from bolting, giving him the courage to join the two at the table. 

Anne and Rebecca share a look and smile, making Peter feel like he’s swimming with blood thirsty sharks right now… or maybe that’s his lack of social experience showing. “He’s a huge romantic.”

“He’s so sweet with his boyish charm.” 

He already knows about that. All of that. 

Eddie got them a date that included a carriage ride in central park and hot chocolate. 

In the middle of the night. 

While it snowed.

Really the only things missing from that night was a ring and Eddie in a disney prince costume. 

Focus Pete. 

“Anything _I don’t know_ about him?”

There’s that look again and he’s waiting for some contract to materialize out of thin air. “He wouldn’t mind being topped by you.” They chorus together. 

Spider-Man. The _Amazing_ Spider-Man has held his own against a colorful rogue gallery, politicians, the press, and the dislike of a good portion of New York during the years. This same superhero starts to choke on nothing. When he’s regained control on fucking breathing (sorry Aunt May) he’s gained some attention from customers, college students, and some mustached old man who’s reading comic books. “I-I’m sorry but _what_?”

“You heard us.” Anne leans forward. She points at him and then performs the obscene universal fucking gesture that turns Pete bright red while Rebecca laughs. “Do that for him and who knows, maybe you’ll wake up to a proposal~”

“Sex isn’t going to do _that_.”

“No, but treating him right will. I’m telling you, spoil him good and it’ll do wonders. It worked when we dated, for both of us.” She pays the bill while Rebecca pulls Pete out of his chair and is sending him out the door. 

“Seriously spoil him and then go to town on him, that’s what I plan on doing with Anne tonight~” Rebecca whispers. Then Peter’s out in the cold, staring out into space at ESU’s campus. 

“But… I can’t cook…” He mumbles too slowly. Peter bundles up his coat, allowing V to form a head and look at him. “What should I do V?”

**“Chocolate and Netflix?”**

“That’s your thing. I’m… I’m not as romantic as Eddie…” Romance to him is… talking about stars or making something glow or burst into flame in a different color. Things V and Eddie try to keep distance from for their own safety. Eddie is a wordsmith, a poet… if he was going to recite Romeo and Juliet or some long forgotten psalm outside someone’s window it would be Eddie, not Pete. 

V tilts his head, thinking as Pete walks off campus towards their apartment. **“Maybe…”** V forms the black suit around Pete when they enter an alleyway as a shortcut and _shows_ him snippets of what Eddie has thought about enjoying or has done for Pete. 

It makes the moron stop, eyes blinking behind the mask until V recedes, staring at him innocently. “I think… I think you had a brilliant idea. We should talk to Richards about giving you a Nobel Prize.” He spins on his heel and makes his way towards SoHo. 

**“Is it chocolate?”**

“You _are_ a chocoholic.” 

\---

Eddie rubs his shoulders as he walks up the stairs in some state of disbelief. Or at least the residue of such a state. 

He has an office now. A nice one with a view. 

And he doesn’t have to worry about article approval. He can write whatever he wants now. 

He unlocks the door… and everything is normal. Well they’re version of normal. 

V is spread out all over the couch, a headset over a head it made as it/he made to watch The Good Doctor on their shared laptop. Peter’s writing something in the journal Eddie gave him a while ago while there’s fresh food (probably delivered) waiting on the counter. 

He sets his jacket and bag down, petting V and kissing Pete on his head. “I’m home.” 

Peter leans back, glasses (he popped the lenses out long ago, says it makes him feel “intelligent” but it just fucks with Eddie’s heart rate) falling back as he smiles at the reporter. “Welcome home.”

“You two didn’t burn the place down.” 

“Ye of little faith. May would have my head if I tried cooking unsupervised again.” Eddie grabs what remains of the take out, too preoccupied to notice Pete standing up. Or that he’s collected V. “We have some things to take care of in the bedroom but we’ll be back out soon.” 

Eddie hums to tell them he heard and reads through his notes while eating. He needs to start figuring out his first article as Chief Editor. 

He’s too engrossed to notice anything, which proves to be his undoing as he’s blindfolded. He can hear Peter laugh and feel his Other purring so it’s not a lethal downfall. It’s just some game they’re playing. 

Pete’s leading him away, holding his hand with the utmost care. There’s a silent prompt for him to sit and the blindfold’s removed, revealing they’re in the bedroom and Pete’s in front of him. It’s not unusual but he’s staring at him… like he’s starving and horny at the same time. 

The chill leads to the correct assumption that his clothes are missing, which is probably why Pete’s staring. “Are we trying something new?”

“For the most part.” The response is quieter than he’d like. “Wanna lay back for me?” Holy shit Peter the little shit… he knows what whispering in his ear does to him. 

V sends out a wave of comfort inside him and he lies back, getting comfortable. 

Peter… he knows what the plan is. He and V talked about it for hours, made sure to get every detail down… but staring at Eddie always short circuits his mind. The man is built like a carved statue of perfection one can find in art museums. He’s not playing Baseball anymore but being Venom has refined him to the point of just… _mmmm_. 

He swallows as his mouth starts to water. He’s always wanted to… and now… ok focus Pete. Don’t get too lost in the moment of eye fucking your personal… _fuck_ … 

“You doing ok?” Eddie’s a little concerned for Peter’s lack of response for the past couple of minutes. It jolts him back to the present and Eddie’s met with lips dancing across his in a slow attentive speed. 

“Just relax. Promise this’ll feel amazing.” Pete whispers and shit that just about results in Eddie.exe crashing. He _hopes_ this is going where he thinks it’s going to go.

Peter’s just hoping this goes well. There’s one key reason why he’s never topped before: he has super strength and Eddie, as Eddie, _doesn’t_. Peter knows how easy it is to lose control in moments like this and the idea of physically breaking Eddie has been a very high key fear of his. It’s also why he was talking to V about it for hours and only after learning about the bonding process was he willing to try. From what he knows, Eddie and V are slowly working towards a permanent bond that will alter Eddie’s body and until that’s complete, V knows Eddie’s physical limits. 

**_“I’ll make sure you don’t break Eddie.”_ **

Until that moment tonight, Peter’s going to indulge and make Eddie feel amazing through alternative methods. One of which he’s been _dying_ to try. He mouths Eddie’s jaw and starts indulging as he slowly works his way down. 

It’s no secret Peter has a thing for Eddie’s physical stature. He eye fucks his boyfriend every time he’s working out and one time made a very suggestive comment when Eddie forgot to wear a shirt with some tight pants. Hell if Eddie didn’t have father issues, Peter would be calling him “Daddy” because… _have you seen Eddie_ ? He’s… He’s… _fuck him sideways Eddie is so goddamn delicious_! (He should apologize for that in case his aunt has the ungodly ability to tell when he’s swearing as he sometimes believes but this time he’s far from sorry.) Anyway… Peter’s been dying to put his mouth on Eddie, worship every beautiful inch. Hell he wants to choke himself on his cock!

And now he can. And he’s enjoying every fucking second.

Eddie’s breathing is increasing, his heart racing, and good god he can smell his arousal. 

Peter has to wipe his mouth when he reaches Eddie’s stomach to avoid drooling. Stupid superhuman senses making things so much harder, especially when he’s hornier than possibly ever in his short life!

“Are you ok?” Eddie asks and Pete looks up, flushed and looks like he escaped a porn video. It short circuits Eddie’s rational thinking. 

“I’m five seconds away from choking myself on your cock.” Lust removes any and all filters Peter has apparently. 

It shoots heat straight south to his cock and he’s gripping the sheets, urging himself not to fall apart yet. 

That makes Pete smirk and _oh_ he knows he’s in trouble now. “Eddie needs some help V.” 

Tendrils start wrapping around the reporter and he’s in serious trouble now. Especially when they wrap around the base of his cock, resulting in a choked off sound. 

Peter then licks the head and he’s seconds away from reaching for his soft hair. That sinful mouth envelopes him and V’s holding his hands back. 

He moans, _fuck Peter’s moaning around his cock_ , and Eddie can only watch as Pete loses inhibition. His boyfriend… a goddamn superhero is deep throating his cock a- “Fuck Peter!”

But does Pete hear? Oh no, he’s too far gone. The musky scent and clean salty sweet taste have pushed- no _thrown_ actual thinking _out the fucking window_. He’s enjoying every second it’s in his mouth, swallowing everything… What possessed him to avoid this till now? Decency!? Peter Parker swings around New York in a spandex onesie. He has no sense of the word. 

V releases its hold on Eddie’s cock and works on his hole. It’s more careful, methodical than their superhuman partner (which it’s glad it was warned about when they talked) and the responses Eddie’s body is giving off is a feast. The world’s growing brighter, it’s senses growing sharper… 

Eddie’s lost in the sea of pleasure between his partners and their efforts. It results in him shouting as it crests and pulls him under in one of the best orgasms he’s ever experienced. He’s gasping for breath and propping himself up to watch Peter. 

Peter’s swallowing everything he’s given. Escaping a porn video is too tame to describe how he looks right now and addict is too far, panting and mouthing his cock with ravenous eyes locked on Eddie’s. 

The fear should cause him to run but it hardens his cock yet again. 

He’s on his back again, Peter kissing him like a starved man as V helps out by enveloping their hips. Nice to know V’s going to prevent a trip to the emergency room. 

With V’s guidance, Peter slips the head of his cock inside and Eddie _stops thinking_. His mind is mere static noise as slowly, inch by inch, his partner sinks inside until their hips are flush together. Ragged breathing echoes in the room before Peter moves. 

Then they’re both _gone_. 

They’re moving, crashing into each other at such a pace that makes it clear what they’re doing. Peter’s whispering praises against skin when he’s not worrying it or marking Eddie in a primal need of _mine_. V’s serving as a buffer for Peter, providing the thin barrier that’s needed until Eddie can physically handle his full strength. 

Eddie doesn’t care about the tiny nuances. He’s holding on for his life, enjoying the way he’s being pulled deeper and deeper into pleasure he never thought was possible before. It should be longer but Peter’s never topped before and soon he’s out and rutting wildly, painting Eddie in white streaks of cum while Eddie has another orgasm. 

It takes Eddie to come back to his senses, feeling V merge with him again. He still has some energy thanks to V. 

Peter’s a different story. He’s lying on his back, energy reserves probably low from how exhausted he looks but the smile he’s sporting its clear there’s no regrets. “Doing alright?” He mumbles. 

Eddie looms over him, differences in their builds clear as Eddie could cover Pete up from the world. “Better than alright.” He caresses his face and enjoys the shiver that comes from it. “What about you?”

Peter blinks at him and makes a noise. “I’ll live.” Of course he will, enhanced refractory period but no energy is annoying but Eddie won’t let him suffer. Oh no he’s far too kind to do that. 

It’s not a proper use of their abilities but the way Peter reacts when Eddie and V merge into Venom is more than enough stimulus for both parties. 

**_“Relax, we’ll take care of you~”_ **

\---

The Coffee Bean is still buzzing while Anne and Rebecca wait. They wanted a follow up with Peter and ask him how it went. 

Of course there’s a bit of surprise when it’s _Eddie_ not _Peter_ that joins them at their usual table. He’s got that ridiculous smirk that Peter has told them stops his heart on his face and the light that won many over dancing in his eyes. “Anne, Becca.” 

“Eddie~” Rebecca echoes in the same tone. “Sniffing out stories at ESU?”

“Just one in particular.” He orders the biggest cup of hot chocolate possible and Peter’s favorite breakfast sandwich. “It’s a rumor but someone told a certain scientist with the prettiest eyes some of secrets of mine and I’m looking for the source.” He knows he’s got them when Anne flushes and mumbles into her coffee. 

Rebecca though… she’s got the biggest grin on her face. “So he did it, huh? How was it?”

“You could say it was pretty spectacular.” He’s sipping the drink, nursing it until it's not as hot.

“Did you break him?” 

Eddie _almost_ has hot chocolate go up his nose, making a noise that catches the attention of the comic book reading man again. 

“Go easy on the fella! He’s not superhuman!” With that callout the man goes back to his book while Rebecca laughs at the nice flush Eddie’s sporting. 

“No I didn’t.” **We’re working up to it.** _Not the time._ Especially when he’s still thinking about what they did to Pete to reduce him to a metaphorical puddle in their bed, where he’s currently at. They decided he needed a _break_ from patrols… They’ll work on him some more after breakfast. 

“Was it worth it?”

“Very.” Eddie leans forward. “But you two are a very bad influence on him.”

The two giggle and Anne smirks at him. “We’re not going to stop, Eddie~” 

He sits back, feeling like he’s with a couple of witches at the moment.

**Told you.**

**Author's Note:**

> Was there a Stan Lee cameo there? Was there TWO cameos? Why yes... yes there was. I know he's dead and probably rolling in his grave but this is better than some official work that has been released and I'll always pay respects to one of the best storytellers out there. RIP Stan Lee. 
> 
> Anyways y'all can hate, roll your eyes, whatever but I enjoy this, I'll keep writing this. All the Marvel characters in one form or another are morons and I will call it as I see it. But we're morons too and this is why we love them. 
> 
> Happy belated birthday Kit. Thanks for pulling me into a fandom that might or might not be dead but hey I'll go down fighting! So without further ado I'll shut up and let the comments, or lack of comments, fly. 
> 
> Floors yours guys.


End file.
